


Destiel Song Drabbles

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Season 14 Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble





	1. Its Coming

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a really interesting challenge for me. The idea is that you take your assigned song and put it on repeat while you write. You get 10 minutes to write and when your time is up, you stop wherever you are and that's it. That's all you get for that drabble.
> 
> So, everything feels a little incomplete, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy them anyway :D

Song #4

 

Bury A Friend by Billie Eilish

 

“What are you doing here, Dean?” Castiel asked, refusing to turn around and look at him. He wouldn’t tell Dean that he was afraid that this might be the last time they saw each other. He still refused to tell him about the deal he made with the empty. He knew Dean would never forgive him for that. Even if had been for Jack.

 

“What the hell do you mean, Cas? I’m here for you,” Dean replied, moving across the small room and standing so close that Cas could feel the heat rolling off of his body. 

 

“When I first came to Earth, other humans were afraid of me. Why weren’t you?” It was something that had been bothering him for a long time. Dean had never run away, never shied from him, even when Cas was at his most powerful. Before he was gone for good, he wanted to know the answer.

 

“Dude, what is going on?” Dean’s hand was on his shoulder, pulling, trying to turn Castiel so they could face each other, meet eyes. “I was terrified of you. I just don’t let fear run my life. I can’t, not in this line of work.”

 

Castiel finally turned to face his friend, the man who, after they’d gone through so much together, had become his lover. The Empty was coming. He could feel it in his bones. He was surprised it hadn’t come for him already. The last few months with Dean had been the happiest he’d had in millennia. 

 

“I wasn’t going to tell you, but I can’t hide it from you anymore. I made a deal some time ago.”

 

“What kind of deal, Cas?” Dean sounded scared, angry and he looked so-


	2. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I just say... this is a beautiful damn song. I loved it so much!

Song #15

 

Only Human by Jessye Jennings

 

“Cas?” Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. It had been so long since he saw the angel… ex-angel. He was human now. He’d been human when Dean had made him leave the bunker so Gadreel would keep healing Sam.

 

“It's Steve,” Castiel replied, tapping a finger against the nametag that was pinned to his bright blue gas-n-sip vest. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Okay, uh, Steve… what are you doing here?” Dean knew he had no right to ask the question. It was his fault Cas had fallen off the face of the earth in the first place. He should have talked to him then, explained what was going on. 

 

“I work here, Dean. I’m doing my job.” Cas’s blue eyes look even brighter than he remembered them. Maybe it was the vest. Maybe it was the hole Cas’s absence had left in his chest. He wanted to tell the ex-angel that it was time for him to come home, but why would he want to? Dean had turned him away, made him leave with no explanation. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I guess you have a whole, Winchester-free life now, right?” Dean didn’t mean to sound bitter. He wasn’t angry at Cas, he was angry at himself, and even though the emotion leaked into his tone, he hoped Cas knew it wasn’t directed at him. He knew he’d fucked up. He didn’t know how to apologize or fix it. He had no idea where to go from there. He just knew he needed Cas, down deep in his soul, he needed Cas to come home.

 

“I missed--


	3. Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished the last sentence on this one haha!
> 
> Also, I promise not _everything_ I write is angsty.

Song #66

 

La Da Dee by Cody Simpson

 

The Hawaiian vacation they decided to take was doing wonders for Cas. Dean hadn’t expected him to come so far out his shell, but there he was wearing a grass skirt over his swim trunks and crown of flowers on his head getting hula lessons from a group of 12-year-old kids on the beach. Watching him dancing, surrounded by laughing children stirred something inside of Dean. 

 

This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was no one else Dean would ever want to be with, no one else whose side he would rather stand by. While Cas was distracted, Dean reached into the side pocket of the cooler he’d packed for their day at the beach and pulled out a small black box. It revealed a simple silver band he’d chosen weeks ago from a local jeweler in Lawrence. It was engraved  _ Only You, Forever _ .

 

This wasn’t how he’d planned to do this, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling in his chest. Dean took a deep breath and closed the box. Holding it behind his back, he made his way across the hot white sand in his bare feet.

 

“Dean! Are you coming to dance with us?” Cas asked with a wide, gummy smile that shined brighter than the sun on the clear blue water. Dean couldn’t help but smile as the kids parted to let him through, closing ranks again as he passed. They kept dancing around the couple.

 

“Not exactly,” he replied, dropping to one knee in front of his boyfriend. Cas stopped moving suddenly, staring down at Dean who pulled the tiny black box out from behind him and with a smile asked, “Will you marry me, Cas?”


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops, it got smutty haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW _wiggles eyebrows_

Song #72

 

Darkside by Alan Walker ft. Au/Ra & Tomine Harket

 

Dean was left gasping for air when Cas broke the kiss, his eyes hooded and darkened with lust. He reveled in the feel of Cas’s skin against his, of the hard muscles beneath his fingers. Why had he resisted it for so long? A groan escaped him as Cas’s mouth trailed down his neck and chest, tongue flicking across Dean’s nipple. 

 

Cas’s fingers were tracing his hip bones, close enough to Dean’s cock that the heat emanating from his hand made him ache for the touch. “Cas, touch me, please,” he begged, a whisper broken by the whimpers of pleasure drawn from him by his lover’s lips and tongue on his heated skin.

 

“I am touching you, Dean. Be more specific,” Cas said, his voice an impossibly deep rumble, heavy with want. 

 

Dean hesitated, the red of a blush traveling from his chest, up his neck, and into his cheeks. “Touch… fuck… my dick, Cas, I need you to touch my dick,” he finally said, ignoring his embarrassment in favor of the ecstasy of Cas’s hand closing around his cock, slowly---


	5. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, look, I fluffed some more
> 
> See, told you I'm not entirely made of angst!

Song #88

 

Friends in Low Places- Garth Brooks

 

The man onstage, singing his own version of Friends in Low Places while did a little line dance to go along with it, was certainly a crowd pleaser. He tipped his cowboy hat as the song finished and he gave up the spotlight for the next participant. Cas couldn’t help but smile. Dean looked hot as hell in the jeans that hugged his ass and hips and the light plaid shirt that was buttoned and tucked in behind a gigantic belt buckle in the shape of the state of Texas.

 

He had a crowd of admirers as he made his way back to the bar where Cas was waiting for him. More than one woman stopped Dean, flirting and making offers, probably. There was a part of Cas that was ridiculously turned on by the attention his boyfriend got from other men and women. But mostly he swelled with pride that no matter how many men or women stopped him, Dean would always come home with him. 

 

When he finally made it back over to the bar, he sat on the stool next to Cas and ordered a beer. “Hey there, stranger. You look like you could use some company,” Dean said with a wink and a smirk. 

 

Instead of responding, Cas reached over, touched Dean’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck. Dean chuckled against Cas’s lips and pulled him closer, so he slid off the stool and stood between his boyfriend’s legs, bodies flush. The raucous bar crowd was---


End file.
